I Cannot Tell A Lie
by Gryffindor-Gal79
Summary: COMPLETE Hermione is really evil, she gets Malfoy under Veritaserum (truth potion)... she publicly humiliates him. The final chapter up, see how it all ends.
1. An Unexpected Plan From Hermione

I Cannot Tell A Lie  
  
~* Hey, this is going to be pretty short (the fic), because it's only part of a year, not the whole year. Hope you guys like it, don't forget to check out my other fics (Even When There's No Way, There's Always A Will , I've Been Living A Lie , Under False Circumstances & Bring Me To Life) *~  
  
Chapter 1 ~ An Unexpected Plan From Hermione  
  
Harry and Ron were in their 6th year at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. They were in Potions, their least favourite subject, with their least favourrite teacher, Professor Snape. He was going on about truth potions, one inparticular. Veritaserum. Harry had heard of this before, in his fourth year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had used it on Barty Crouch's son to get him to tell everything he knew.  
  
'Veritaserum is one of the most dangerous truth potions.' Snape droned on. 'When given even one drop of the potion, it will have the victim telling the truth for approximately three hours.'  
  
'Wow.' Ron whispered to Harry, who nodded.  
  
'Mr Weasley,'Snape barked, 'Is there something you would like to share with the entire class?' Snape was over Ron like a vulture. Malfoy snickered. Hermione cast Malfoy a dirty look, and he responded with an extremely rude gesture. 'Twenty points from Gryffindor.' Snape bellowed, 'And one weeks detention Mr Weasley, for disrupting my class.' Malfoy and the other Slytherin's burst into a fit of laughter. Snape contined.  
  
'To those of you who think this to be, BELOW your standard as to pay attention, I would strongly advise you to take down notes, I forewarn you, this may just POP up on the examination.' Snape said the word "pop" with such a loud voice that Neville jumped about an inch.  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting in their favourite arm chairs by the fire. Ron and Harry were engrosed in a game of wizard chess, while Hermione was reading up on Veritaserum, in her potions book. Quite suddenly, she snapped her book shut, causing Ron's Queen to be distracted from disembowling Harry's Knight.  
  
'What?' Ron asked.  
  
'I've just had a brilliant idea!' Hermione said with a glint of evilness in her eye.  
  
'Oh no.' Ron said to Harry, who slightly nodded in agreement. Every time Hermione got an idea, they would be breaking about a million school rules.  
  
'Ronald Weasley, I heard that. Now you either want to hear my idea or you don't?' Hermione scoffed.  
  
'Go on your majesty.' Ron said, in a voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
'Well, I've been reading up on Veritaserum, yes Ron, that's what Snape was talking about in potions,' Hermione added seeing Ron's confused face, 'Anyway, I read how to make it, and I guess we could get all the ingredients, maybe even from Snape's private cupboard, except for one thing. . .' Hermione let them bask in her information before telling the dimwitted boys the last ingredient. But Harry got there first.  
  
'Phoenix Egg Yolk.' He said. Hermione looked at him surprisingly. 'Near impossible to get your hands on.'  
  
'Harry! I didn't know you knew about Veritaserum!' Hermione said.  
  
'Yeah, I know a bit about it, Dumbledore used it on the Moody imposter in fourth year.'  
  
'Oh, so that's how he found out everything.' Ron mused, trying to get Harry to move his pawn.  
  
'Well anyway,' Hermione continued, 'I was thinking, if we could make it, we could play a nasty little trick on dear old Draco.' She said with a smirk.  
  
'Hermione! I'm surprised at you! Surprised that you could come up with something like that, I like it.' Ron said.  
  
'Hermione, why don't we just break into Snape's office and BORROW some of his Veritaserum?' Harry wondered.  
  
'Oooo, that's nasty, I like that better.' Hermione grinned.  
  
'I think she's had one too many Canary Creams, and her brains have turned Chicken.' Ron said, deciding to move for Harry.  
  
'Well, it's late, I'm going to head off to bed,' Hermione said. 'We'll get the potion tomorrow night.'  
  
'Why not tonight?' Harry asked. 'I can't wait to get some juicy information about Malfoy.  
  
'Well,' Hermione said slowly, 'I suppose we could go tonight, Ron, you coming?' She turned her gaze to Ron who was studying the chess board. 'RON!'  
  
'Huh? What?' Ron looked around the common room. 'Oh, yeah, of corse I'm with you.' Harry ran upstairs to grab his Invisibility Cloak and Marauders Map. A few minutes later, Ron felt a jab in his side.  
  
'Owch!' He yelled out.  
  
'Huh?' Hermione asked, looking at him strangely. Harry's head appeared behind Ron, laughing hysterically.  
  
'Oh you think that's funny do you Harry?' Ron said in a half joke-half serious voice, and wrestled Harry. Hermione watched in vain, so involved in what they were about to do to worry about separating the boys. But then, boys will be boys, she thought.  
  
The three of them dashed out of the common room, not bothering to worry about the fat lady in the pink dress. They walked, slowly and silently, to avoid sightings by Filch or Mrs Noris (A/N Filch and Mrs Norris get their first mention in my FanFic Collection! Celebrate!).  
  
'Crap.' Harry suddenly hissed.  
  
'What?' Ron said, accidentally stepping on Hermione's foot. She whimpered in pain.  
  
'I must have dropped the Marauders Map.' Harry moaned. The three shuffled around in a 180 degree semi circle, as to avoid none of them slipping out of the invisibility cloak. This was a painfull process and took no less than 10 minutes. Soon enough, they were on their was back down the way they had came.  
  
Thankfully enough, they found the Marauder's Map only around the next bend. After another 10 minutes of painfull, almost pointless shuffling, the three friends were on their way to Snape's Dungeon again.  
  
When they got there however, they were greeted by Peeves, who they saw was bouncing around the dungeon trying to mess as much up as possible. Hermione had to put a hand over Ron's mouth to keep him from shouting out in alarm. She gave him a "Hermione Look", and he didn't say anything.  
  
'OOOH what a state Old Grouch Snape will be in when he finds his precious Dungeon in this mess!' Peeves sung gleefully, and swooshed past Ron, Harry and Hermione, in attempt to escape before Snape actually DID come and find him. He could be heard whistling to the tune from American Pie, the movie.  
  
Hermione gathered up some courage, and stepped ever so slowly down the stairs leading to the dungeon. Harry and Ron closely followed, or else they would be visible, and that just wouldn't do.  
  
Peeves sure had done a good job in messing up Snape's dungeon. There were smashed potion vile's everywhere, with assorted potions swimming around on the floor. Various cauldrons were scattered and knocked over. Snape's desk had been flipped and his paperwork and potion recipe's were all over the place, being soaked up in brewed potions.  
  
'Uh-oh.' Hermione said. 'If we're found here, or even if our prints are found here -'  
  
'We can say that we're always in here for potions, and our prints could have come in at any time.' Ron stated. 'Now are we gonna do this or what?'  
  
'Sure.' Harry said, and took the first step through the Dungeon and into Snape's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Who wants to know what happens next? Hope you're liking it so far, please review and tell me if ya like it. I know, I know, I'm too hopefull. . . ::puppy dog eyes::. . . oh come on, everyone loves the puppy dog eyes! Please Review! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	2. Busted, Or Not!

I Cannot Tell A Lie  
  
~* Thanks to October Snape-Potter, and Jay for nice reviews, but to whoever "I Know You But You Don't Know Me" happens to be, yes I am a girl, but that doesn't mean that girls can't write good fictions. You should get serious sexist help. Hope the rest of you like the next chapter! *~  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Busted, or Not?  
  
Harry led Ron and Hermione into Snape's office, which was well concealed behind his desk in the Potions Dungeon. They crept quietly and slowly, incase Snape had heard the noise Peeves made, and decided to show up.  
  
The three split up amongst the room, but Harry kept his Invisibility Cloak on (he had argued that he get to keep it, because it belonged to him. . . selfish ain't he?).  
  
'I found it!.' Ron whispered. Harry and Hermione were at his side in an instant.  
  
'Are you sure that's Veritaserum?' Harry wondered out loud. Hermione got a glint in her eye again.  
  
'Let's find out.' She said, nastily, and opened the vile. Ron and Harry backed away from her slowly. 'Don't worry, it will wear off after a few hours, and I won't ask embarrasing questions or anything.' Hermione tried to sound convincing. Harry sighed.  
  
'Fine, I'll try it.'  
  
'Be carefull Harry! It could be the wrong potion!' Ron said, worried that he'd gotten the wrong potion.  
  
'Snape wouldn't keep a death potion in here, he'd have it locked away somewhere safe. . . assuming he has a death potion. . .' Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
'Oh that's reassuring Hermione.' Ron said sarcastically. Harry sighed again.  
  
'I just want to get this over and done with, Hermione, give me the bottle.' Harry snatched the vile from Hermione's hand and got a drop on his finger. He cautiously licked his finger. Nothing happened.  
  
'Well, ask me something?' Harry said. Hermione looked at him.  
  
'Um, okay, um, who do you like?' Hermione asked, searching her mind for a question.  
  
'Cho.' Harry said quickly, before smacking his hand over his mouth. Hermione looked satisfied.  
  
'That's definitely the right potion.' She said smugly. 'Let's get out of here.'  
  
Clonk, clonk, clonk.  
  
'AHHHHHHHHHHHH!' The three friends heard a large scream coming from the dungeons. The all gasped, and ducked under the Invisibility Cloak.  
  
Snape's footsteps could be heard crunching and plonking on the broken glass and potions. This was bad, because normally, Snape's footsteps couldn't be heard. This would proove a difficult task for the trio to escape the dungeons without being busted.  
  
'Who's in here?' Snape bellowed, entering the office. Harry held Ron back from running away, and Hermione put her hand over Harry's mouth to stop him from answering (Harry is still under the Veritaserum). Snape was looking extremely scary. He checked under his desk, in cupboards, in the corners and behind his bookcase. Luckily, Hermione had the smarts enough to stand the group just in the middle of the room, where Snape wouldn't look.  
  
Snape let out a grunt, waved his wand, and everything returned to normal, that is, except for the vile of Veritaserum, which was tightly inclosed in Hermione's delicate hand. Ron held his breath as Snape took one last look around the room, before leaving with a swish of his cloak.  
  
They waited a good ten minutes before Ron let out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
'That was way way too close Hermione. Next time, I say we leave Snape's area alone and find the stuff for your wacky plans elsewhere.'  
  
Harry muttered a noise of agreement, and they headed back to Gryffindor common room.  
  
~***~  
  
'Meow.'  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione's heads all snapped down to the direction of the sound, and there, standing on the floor, looking directly at them, was Mrs Norris.  
  
'Cats!' Harry muttered.  
  
'What about them?' Ron asked, looking suspiciously.  
  
'Just run! She can see us! Filch is probably on his way already!' When Harry saw that neither of them were making an attempt to budge, he shoved them rather hard, 'MOVE!'  
  
Ron and Hermione ran after that! The three of them sprinted down the hall, up stairs, around corners, always watching the Marauder's Map as so they would be forewarned of unwanted "visitors".  
  
After what seemed hours, Harry, Ron and Hermione were back in their beds, trying to sleep for the 4 hours before they had to get up again. Hermione had taken the Veritaserum up with her in the girls dormatories. She had argued that it'd be safer up there. Ron and Harry had no idea why, but since she would have gone all psycho on them if she didn't get her way, they agreed hastily.  
  
~***~  
  
'Wow Harry, that was a close one last night. I mean, what would Snape have done if he'd busted us? We would have surely been expelled! Dumbledore wouldn't have been able to get us out of that one Harry! Good thing old Snape doesn't have a magical eye like Moody.' Ron was saying that morning at breakfast.  
  
'Oh hello Hermione, you finally decided to join us for breakfast?' Harry looked over Ron's shoulder to see Hermione rushing over to them. She had a nasty grin on her face. Ron and Harry exchanged worried glances, this look clearly meant she'd done something.  
  
'Hi Harry, Ron.' Hermione said, smirking.  
  
'You would have done well in Slytherin, you know Hermione.' Ron said, a little intimidated by Hermione's look. Hermione chose to ignore him.  
  
'I did it.' She said proudly.  
  
'Did what Hermione?' Harry asked.  
  
'I, Hermione Granger, poured the entire vile of Veritaserum into Malfoy's goblet.'  
  
'The whole vile?!' Harry exclaimed.  
  
'Hermione! That'll have him telling the truth for WEEKS!' Ron yelled.  
  
'Oh Hermione, that's just going a bit overboard, don't you think?' Harry asked.  
  
'No way, this time, we can publicly humiliate him, not just between the three of us.' Hermione winked.  
  
'What, you mean in class?' Ron asked.  
  
'In class, in between classes, at dinner, at breakfast, at lunch, on weekends, on the Quidditch Pitch.' Hermione ticked off the places on her fingers. Harry and Ron looked at her, flabergasted.  
  
'My God Hermione, you've got issues, serious issues.' Harry muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up, but I've been a bit busy with some other stuff lately. I'll try and do another chapter soon. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	3. Care Of Magical Creatures

I Cannot Tell A Lie  
  
~* Thanks again to reviews from October Potter-Snape, and Jay, lol I don't think anyone else is reading this fic though. . . ah well. I'm writing it for you two! *~  
  
Chapter 3 ~ Care Of Magical Creatures  
  
As usual, the trio trumped down to Hagrid's cabin that Wednesday morning, for the usual, early Care of Magical Creatures lesson with none other than Hagrid. Hagrid wasn't considered a "Professor" by most students at Hogwarts, infact, the majority of them thought he was a moron, including some Slytherin 6th years who's names are unnecessary.  
  
The grass was covered with mildue, and it crumpled easily under Harry, Ron, and Hermione's lagging feet.  
  
Hermione suddenly giggled, and pointed over to Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent and Pansy. The two girls seemed to be oggling at Malfoy, wide eyed. Hermione let out a cackle, and secretly wondered what they'd been talking about.  
  
'I wonder what they're talking about?' Harry said exactly what was on Hermione's mind.  
  
'Probably some vicious, vile thing about Malfoy that his sick friends didn't know about.' Hermione winked, and waved at Malfoy. He looked confused and scared. Harry watched as a look of realisation dawned on Malfoy. His face turned dark, and he shut his mouth.  
  
Hermione burst out into an uncontrollable fit of giggles as Malfoy struggled against the Veritaserum, with no luck at all.  
  
~***~  
  
'Right, yer better grab these stinkers by their tails, or else they might give yer a bit of a nip.' Hagrid muttered.  
  
'So, Malfoy.' Hermione turned to Malfoy, speaking in a rather loud voice. 'Are you a virgin?' There were multiple laughs around the Slytherin's and Gryffindors. Malfoy gave a terrified look, before answering;  
  
'Yes.' The entire class burst into laughter, some people were even rolling on the floor laughing their arses off (ROFLMAO. . . he he he :P). Hermione cackled evily.  
  
'So Malfoy, have you ever even kissed a girl?' Hermione said, with that glint of evil in her eyes.  
  
'Yes.' Malfoy said, before he was able to stop himself. He silently hoped Hermione wouldn't ask what he thought she would ask.  
  
'Who?' Hermione asked slowly.  
  
'Millicent Bullistrode.' Draco slapped himself across the face, and Millicent turned bright red. More hefty laughter from the Gryffindors, as well as most Slytherins.  
  
'Anyone else?' Hermione laughed.  
  
'No.' Malfoy said. Another uproar of laughter interrupted Hagrid's lesson, once again.  
  
Hermione looked pleased with herself, searching her mind for more personal questions.  
  
'Are you scared of anything Malfoy?' Hermione sniggered.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'What?' Hermione was laughing once again.  
  
'Spiders, the Forbidden Forrest, Werewolves, and Harry Potter.' This caused a gigantic roar of laughter. Hermione chuckled.  
  
'So Malfoy is afraid of Potter?'  
  
'Yes.' Was Draco's reply.  
  
'Hey Harry, come over here for a minute.' Hermione beckoned Harry, who reluctantly wandered over to them.  
  
'What Hermione?' Harry asked curiously, but before long, he caught on, and jumped infrount of Malfoy yelling  
  
'BOO!'  
  
This caused people to clutch their sides, because they were hurting from laughing so bad.  
  
Hagrid was also laughing, not thinking too highly of Malfoy himself. . . Fang boomed loudly.  
  
'So Malfoy,' Hermione turned her tone serious. 'Is your daddy dearest a Death Eater?' Silence fell over the grounds.  
  
'Yes.' Malfoy said before he could stop himself. A few people exchanged worried glances at this news.  
  
'Is he teaching you the Dark Arts so you can be a Death Eater?' Hermione asked, more seriously.  
  
'Yes.' Malfoy replied.  
  
'Do you want to become a Death Eater Malfoy?' Hermione asked, her voice now lowered to a whisper.  
  
'No.' Draco said. Hermione sighed.  
  
'Why not?' She just asked.  
  
'Because I hate Voldemort for what he did to my mother.' Draco said. Hermione had no decency to stop there.  
  
'What did he do to your mother?' Hermione pushed.  
  
'He raped her.' Draco scowled at Hermione, almost begging her to stop asking him these sort of questions. Hermione, however, continued, despite her friends' urging her to stop.  
  
'When?'  
  
'About 17 years ago, before she was pregnant with me.' Draco said. This caused a few whispers.  
  
'Is Lucious Malfoy your real father?' Hermione asked, not knowing when to stop. This had gone beyond a joke, and Lavender had ran off with Parvati to fetch the Headmaster, to make Hermione stop.  
  
'No.' Draco uttered.  
  
'Then who is?' Hermione asked, knowing the answer. Everyone else around her felt sick.  
  
'Voldemort.' Draco answered.  
  
'Right!' Said Hermione, 'That's all.' She turned away from Malfoy and started to whisper about him to Harry and Ron, who looked as if they were going to faint.  
  
'Oh you guys are no fun.' Hermione pouted and turned to talk to Dean and Seamus, who also turned away from her.  
  
Infact, everyone had walked away from Hermione, even Draco.  
  
'Hey Malfoy, what do you think of Hermione?' Blaise Zabini, another Slytherin yelled out.  
  
'I love her.' Draco said, before turning and bolting back to the Castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Hermione just don't know when to stop! Hmmmmm, Malfoy & Hermione. . . he he he . . . don't forget to review! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	4. Harry The Death Eater

I Cannot Tell A Lie  
  
~* Hey everyone, I have 10 reviews for this fic! I know it's not much, but I thought this one was doing badly! Well, thanks to sammy, DarknesswithinonesHeart, Lotti, Lord_Angelus & October Potter-Snape. I'm only being mean to Malfoy because 1. He's a jerk in the JK Series, and 2. Because most people play him in a nice, romantic role, where he gets the girl, and they live happily ever after. This isn't like that. *~  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Harry The Death Eater  
  
Hermione was officially disgusted by Malfoy's confessions. Him being a love child from Narcissa and Voldemort was sickening enough, let alone him being completely in love with her! Plus the fact that he was scared of Harry Potter. Hermione snorted at that, causing Ron and Harry to glance over at her from their "safe distance" from her in the common room.  
  
'What's wrong Hermione?' Harry called over from the other side of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione sighed.  
  
'Why don't you two come over and sit closer?' Hermione questioned. Harry and Ron hesitated, before quickly walking over to where Hermione was sitting. They both sat gingerly on either side of Hermione, hoping silently that if she were to lash out, that she would attack the other friend.  
  
'What's on your mind Hermione?' Ron asked casualy, or as casual as he could with an angry girl sitting next to him.  
  
'Oh, I was just thinking about Malfoy, and him being afraid of you Harry.' Hermione got her famous glint in her eye again. 'Anyway, I was just wondering, how would you like to scare the shit out of Malfoy for good?' She looked over at Harry, who was dreading what she was thinking of him doing.  
  
'What do you want me to do Hermione?' Harry dared to ask. He saw the glint in Hermione's eye increase as Harry said this. Ron looked plain scared.  
  
'Well, Harry, I'm thinking, we dress you as a Death Eater, with the mask, and a fake mark, and everything, and you pretend that Voldemort isn't happy with his little lovechild, and just say stuff like that. Then Malfoy will believe you're Voldemort's right hand man, and he'll be terrified!' Hermione finnished triumphantly. Harry looked shocked.  
  
'Hermione.' He started, gaping at the thought of pretending to be a Death Eater. 'I don't think that's such a good idea. . .' Harry trailed off. Instantly, he realised his mistake, by the look on Hermione's face. 'But, then again, why not?' He said feebly. Hermione seemed satisfied, and relaxed back into the chair.  
  
'Let's get you started then shall we Harry?' Hermione waved her wand, to produce a dark, Death Eaters Cloak and mask. 'Put that on Harry.' Harry looked at her questionably.  
  
'Now? But -'  
  
'Just do it.' Hermione growled, in a dangerous tone. Harry quickly slipped into the outfit, and he felt like a jerk. Ron oggled at him.  
  
'Harry, you really do look like a Death Eater, I reckon even Dumbledore wouldn't recognise you. . .' Ron said.  
  
'Ok, now roll up your sleeve. Malfoy'll never believe you're a Death Eater without the mark on your arm.' Hermione said swiftly.  
  
'Just a f-f-fake one, r-r-right Hermione? I-I-it's not as if y-y-you know how to do the r-r-real one anyway, d-d-do you?' Harry stuttered.  
  
'Pull yourself together Harry, of corse a fake one!' Hermione waved her wand over Harry's arm and said a spell; 'Pelus Narma.' And an immitation mark of Lord Voldemort appeared on Harry's arm. His scar immediately began to burn like crazy.  
  
'Ahhhhh. Hermione, having that, THING on my arm makes my scar hurt like nothing it's ever hurt before! You have to get it off!' Harry shrieked. Ron looked worried.  
  
'Not until you scare Malfoy.' Hermione said stubbornly. Ron pulled his wand on Hermione.  
  
'You've taken this too far Hermione.' He said bravely. Hermione scowled at him, but Ron was too quick for her. 'Petrificus Totalus.' Ron yelled, and the spell hit Hermione right between her eyes. She fell back onto the couch, and Ron grabbed Harry's arm. Harry, seeing that Ron was about to drag his ass out of there, threw the ugly mask off, and it evapourated into thin air.  
  
Ron and Harry sprinted towards the gargoyle which would lead them to Dumbledore's office.  
  
The boys exchanged looks, neither of them knew Dumbledore's password.  
  
'Um, Sherbet Lemon?' The Gargoyle did nothing.  
  
'Cockroach Cluster?' Still nothing.  
  
'Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans?'  
  
'Fizzing Whizzbee?'  
  
'Licorish (Sp?) Wands?'  
  
'Chocolate Frog?'  
  
'Twix?' Ron stared at Harry. 'Muggle sweet.' Ron nodded.  
  
'Pumpkin Pastie?' The gargoyle jumped to life, and revealed to them a staircase which led to Dumbledore's office. Ron was right behind Harry as they both sprinted up the stairs. Harry, however, stopped right outside the door, leading into Dumbledore's office, pausing to press his ear up against the door.  
  
'Well Professor Dumbledore, this is most serious. A student among Hogwarts has submitted themselves to Lord You-Know-Who.' Harry heard Minerva McGonagall say. Dumbledore gasped.  
  
'Which one Minerva?' He asked.  
  
'I couldn't even guess Albus. This is most devistating news. This student must be expelled and sent to Azkaban.' Minerva said sadly. It was at that point, Harry decided to burst into the Office.  
  
'Harry?' Dumbledore looked away from McGonagall, and gazed at Harry and Ron.  
  
'Dumbledore! Professor! It was Hermione! She did it! I couldn't stop her!' Harry panted. Both teachers looked alarmed.  
  
'Mr. Potter, what did Miss Granger do?' McGonagall asked, looking out at Harry through her specticals.  
  
'This.' Harry rolled up his sleeve. Both Professors gasped deeply.  
  
'Mister Potter! Do you realise what this means? You will have to be expelled, won't he Albus? He is no longer safe for our students to be around, and -'  
  
'Didn't you hear him? He said Hermione did it!' Ron cut in.  
  
'She's gotten out of control Professor.' Harry said sincerely to McGonagall. 'She dressed me like a Death Eater to try to fool Malfoy into thinking he was in some sort of trouble or something.'  
  
'Why you Harry?' Dumbledore asked, there was no bright twinkle in his brilliant blue eyes.  
  
'Because she put Malfoy under Veritaserum, and she asked him weird questions, and she found out he's scared of me, and in love with her. She's insane! You have to stop her!'  
  
'Yeah, she's probably broken out of the total body bind I put on her already.' Ron said scared.  
  
'Dumbledore, she said this mark is fake?' Harry asked slowly.  
  
'Harry Potter, that is the real thing.' Dumbledore said slowly. 'If you wish to remain at this school, we will have to get a total confession from Miss Granger.'  
  
'That can be arranged, um, I think.' Ron said.  
  
'Veritaserum!' Harry exclaimed.  
  
'Minerva, go to the dungeons, find Severus, and ask him for his Veritaserum, the spare one, as Miss Granger seemed to have stolen his other one.' McGonagall swooped down the stairs and out of sight.  
  
Dumbledore touched Harry's mark. It gleamed red.  
  
'This is most serious Harry. You realise, Voldemort will be coming after you know. Not only just to kill you, but to appoint you.'  
  
'Professor, what about the Prophecy though?' Harry asked.  
  
'I'm sorry Harry, I can't answer that for you.'  
  
'But then, how was HERMIONE able to perform the curse to make this mark?' Harry asked, pointing to the red skull gleaming on his arm. He clutched his scar as it burned.  
  
'That I cannot answer to you. The only person who can is Hermione.' Dumbledore said softly. 'Where is she?'  
  
'Gryffindor Common Room.' Ron said. 


	5. Uncurable?

I Cannot Tell A Lie  
  
~* Hey everyone, sorry for leaving you all in suspense about what's going on with Hermione, and Harry! I've been a bit busy with school work and stuff, so it might be another tinsy wait for the next chapter, but I'm doing my best! *~  
  
Chapter 5 ~ Uncurable?  
  
When Harry, Ron and Dumbledore entered the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione was asleep on the couch where Ron had used the full-body bind on her. Dumbledore raised his wand and she fell out of the body bind. When she hit the floor, Hermione woke with a start, and pulled her wand on the Headmaster, Harry and Ron. Professor Dumbledore chuckled, but not in a nice way.  
  
'Miss Granger, I advise you drop your wand.' He said in a dark voice. Hermione's eyes widened, and her wand fell to the floor.  
  
Harry handed Dumbledore the Veritaserum, and Hermione quickly grabbed her wand from where it had fallen on the floor. She pointed it at Dumbledore, who was moving towards Hermione with the Veritaserum in his hand.  
  
'Get away from me with that!' Hermione screeched. She tried to hex Dumbledore, but he blocked it.  
  
'Miss Granger, I advise you take this Potion.' He said, handing the vile to her.  
  
'How about we put her under the Imperious Curse Professor? She won't take it otherwise!' Ron suggested.  
  
'Imperio.' Dumbledore said, wand pointed at Hermione. She suddenly drank the entire vile of Veritaserum, and Dumbledore muttered the counter-curse for the Imperious Curse.  
  
'Wow.' Harry said, mouth gaping. His scar burned like nothing he'd ever experienced before in his entire life, but he bit his tongue and tried to cope with the immense pain burning into his forehead.  
  
'Miss Granger, would you please tell me if you made this Dark Mark on Harry's arm?'  
  
'Yes Professor, I made that mark.'  
  
'Now tell me, how were you able to create a Dark Mark?' Dumbledore said.  
  
'I am a Death Eater myself.' Hermione said, rolling up her sleeve to reveal her own Dark Mark gleaming brightly on her skin.  
  
'How was I unable to sense this? I sensed it right away when you made that mark on Harry's arm.' Dumbledore asked, studying Hermione's facial expression.  
  
'The Dark Lord clouded my true identity from you, and all other good-loving witches and wizards.' Hermione said. 'Harry however, did not have that could over him, so you were able to sense his true self.'  
  
'That is not his true self Miss Granger.' Dumbledore said.  
  
'The Dark Lord has been talking about Harry's recreation as one of his own for months now. It was just a matter of time before I tricked Harry into letting me transform him into a real Death Eater. My master will be pleased!' Hermione cackled.  
  
'So you have been Voldemort's secret spy for how long now Miss Granger?' Dumbledore asked.  
  
'A few months, um, about four.' Hermione said.  
  
'I see. I shall have to take you to Azkaban and you will have to stay there until further notice Miss Granger.' Dumbledore said, then turned to Harry. 'As for you Harry, you are stuck with that mark for the rest of your life. Professor Snape has been unsuccessfull with creating a potion to remove it so far, but I will assure you, he will inform you as soon as he succeeds.'  
  
With those words, Dumbledore stunned Hermione, conjured a stretcher for her, and led her out of the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
'Hermione's a Death Eater?' Harry exclaimed.  
  
'So are you.' Ron said darkly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Ah yes, INCREDABLY short, but I was itching to get a chapter out, and couldn't think of anything else to write in this one. The next one will be longer, and I hope that this chapter answered a few questions that you guys may have had. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	6. Important Authors Note

I Cannot Tell A Lie  
  
IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
~* Guys, I don`t know what`s going on with my quotation marks on my computer, it`s screwing up on me. . . I don`t know how it happened and how long it`ll be here for. . . apologies for everyone if it`s hard to read, I`m trying out the *`* button instead of the usual quotation marks I use, to see if that works, and if it does, I won`t have much of a problem. . . but if not, then I`m really sorry! Thanks for understanding! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	7. Suddenly Curable

I Cannot Tell A Lie  
  
~* Hey all! It seems that this Fic is quite popular, as I have had lots of reviews!! Yay! Thanks guys! To my reviewers, who are very special (!!) - Rei, Alexis Strange, Katie Janeway, Jade, Constructive Criticism (nice constructive criticism you've got there.), Ickle Ronnikens Girlie!!, Obsessed, Dragon Breath Faith, Lorelei the Waffle, Tomato Beatles Fan, Sailor Kirby, Junebug26, ~**Tawny**~, Hermione Malfoy, tomzgurl77, draco's dark gothic belle, lemon pie, Jess, t baby, drenchedpheonix, gryffspopgurl, Heather M, October Potter-Snape, RaveN MiZt, epracaunlay, japhia, purfectchild, L, Steph, livy black, Nick Depalma hater, mooni, Swimmerkitti, Priyanka, elven witch, Secret and Webwonder123 !! You guys rock, well, except maybe for Jess, who was mean *sniff*. Anyway, due to popular demand, here's the next chapter in this fic! *~  
  
Chapter 6 - Suddenly Curable  
  
So with all that had happened in the last week, Hogwarts was quite a different place. Most of the school had found out about Hermione being a Death Eater, and that she was currently in Azkaban. No one, however, knew about Harry bearing the Dark Mark of Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry had become quite jumpy, seeing as he believed that at any moment, Voldemort would burst into Hogwarts and try to take Harry over to the Dark Side. This would be a no no.  
  
Ron had also slightly distanced himself from Harry, who, being not very stupid, had noticed, and decided to confront Ron about the matter.  
  
'Ron,' Harry said one night in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron walked over cautiously from all the way over the other side of the Common Room.  
  
'Yeah Harry?'  
  
'Well, I've been noticing lately that you're avoiding me, ever since, you know. . .' Harry trailed off, hoping Ron would get the point. He did not.  
  
'No, I don't know what you're talking about Harry? I haven't been avoiding you!' Ron said.  
  
'Oh, then how come you hardly ever come near me anymore? And you always stand with Seamus and Dean when we're waiting for classes.' Harry said.  
  
'That's nothing Harry! You're over-reacting!' Ron said. 'This has absolutely nothing to do with your mark!' Ron was using a tone which Harry instantly recognised as F.A.K.E!  
  
'Ron, you might as well have the word "Fraud" tattooed on your forehead. I am not a Death Eater. Remember? I didn't agree to become one, in fact, I'm positive I'm NOT one. Because Voldemort hasn't come to get me yet.' Harry said.  
  
'Er, I'm going to bed. Night Harry.' Ron turned and headed up the boys staircase, rather faster than normal.  
  
'Bummer.' Harry muttered.  
  
~***~  
  
Harry had been called into Dumbledore's office later on in the week. Dumbledore however, wasn't there when Harry arrived, so he had plenty of time to look around the interesting office.  
  
Harry walked over to pet Fawkes, but the bright bird squawked loudly at Harry's approach, and flew out the open window.  
  
Harry, as you could imagine, got quite pissed off at this, and kicked a little gadget over. Fawkes had always been faithful to Harry, no matter what, and now the ungrateful bird was wussing out on him, just because of one insignificant mark.  
  
'Ah, Harry, I see you have arrived, and continuing to destroy my office I see?' Dumbledore had been standing at the door, and Harry hadn't even noticed the old man there.  
  
'Sorry Professor.' Harry said.  
  
'Now Harry, I have something to tell you, please sit.' Dumbledore gestured to the chair on the other side of his desk. They both took their seats on opposite sides of Dumbledore's large, cluttered desk.  
  
'What is it Professor?' Harry asked.  
  
'Well Harry, I have been doing my homework, and I have worked out a way that you can be rid of that mark.' Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling like a child with a lollypop.  
  
'How?' Harry asked.  
  
'Well, since the person who gave you that mark was not Voldemort himself, there is a way to make it fade, and eventually go away for good, no sign that it was every there in the first place.' Dumbledore continued.  
  
'Well? Get to the point already!' Harry said urgently, now balancing on the edge of his chair.  
  
'The only way, Harry Potter, to be rid of that mark for good, is to have Hermione killed.' Dumbledore said softly.  
  
'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Harry's scream echoed around Dumbledore's office, and some glass jars smashed.  
  
'Settle down Harry, Hermione, after all, IS a Death Eater, and it would do the good guys a great deal of help to be rid of her. She is a very strong enemy.' Dumbledore continued.  
  
'But she was one of my best friends! I can't just ignore that.' Harry said, almost on the verge of crying for his friend.  
  
'She is no longer your friend Harry. She has turned to the Dark Side, and a powerful witch such as herself will proove Voldemort useful in the future if we do not destroy the girl now, while we still can. Besides, we'd be killing two birds with one stone, so to speak.' The old Headmaster chuckled.  
  
'We cannot allow them to kill Hermione! All I need to do is convince her that she's done wrong by turning to the Dark Side, and she'll be good as new!' Harry said, trying desperately to convince the Headmaster that killing Hermione was not the best option.  
  
'Harry, may I ask you something?'  
  
'Yeah, go ahead.' Harry said.  
  
'Well, after what this girl did to you, how can you defend her?' Dumbledore asked.  
  
'Because she's helped me so many times before, and I refuse to give up on her yet. I know she's good.' Harry said stubbornly.  
  
'As you wish Harry. Hermione will not be sentenced. . . yet, but I cannot assure you that it will not happen. Most of Voldemort's followers are sentenced to death.' Dumbledore said.  
  
'Okay, thanks Professor.' Harry said. 'Is that all?'  
  
'That is all Harry. I just thought you should know that you can be rid of that mark if you wanted to be.' Dumbledore's twinkle was gone.  
  
'Oh, no Professor! I don't want to become a Death Eater! Trust me! I just think we should check our other options out before going and killing Hermione. Maybe she's under the Imperious Curse or something like that?' Harry said.  
  
'Maybe so, Harry, but we can never be one hundred percent positive on the subject.' Dumbledore said.  
  
'Thanks Professor.' Harry said once again, and left the office before Dumbledore could get another word in edge-wise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Well, I'm not sure if that chapter was longer than the last one, but I tried! At least now you know that Harry can be cured. Oh, the next part should go by reviews. . . who wants Hermione to die and Harry to go back to normal versus who wants Harry to keep the mark and go from there? I'll try to be quick on the next chapter! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	8. Is There Another Way?

I Cannot Tell A Lie  
  
~* Hey everyone, just like to note to Dark Lulu, if you're reading this, thank you very much for your offer, but I already have a Beta reader (I feel bad), and I think that one should be enough or it will all get confusing. *~  
  
Chapter 7 ~ Is There Another Way?  
  
Harry was in the library for the ninth time that week (a record), and he still had found nothing. How did Hermione do it? He thought, remembering how Hermione used to go to the Library and come back minutes later with the answer they needed.  
  
Harry put the book he was looking at (The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts) on the desk, and gave up, walking out of the library.  
  
'If Dumbledore couldn't find another way, then what makes me think I can find another way?' Harry said aloud to himself. 'I can't have Hermione killed.' He said as if him saying it made the statement final.  
  
Harry wanted to talk to Ron about the matter, but Ron was slowly, but surely, distancing himself from Harry each and every day. Harry's red headed friend was becoming more friendly with Dean and Seamus, leaving Harry out of the picture. Dean and Seamus, being the nice Gryffindors they were, always tried to include Harry, but Ron kept pushing them away from Harry, exploiting him as though he was some kind of freak.  
  
Harry had no one, but wait, there was someone. Ginny Weasley. He would tell her everything. She was quite curious and upset over Hermione being sent to Azkaban, and she had no idea why poor Hermione had to go.  
  
Harry hurried to the Gryffindor Common Room to try to find Ginny. He didn't see her in the Common Room, and he strongly suspected she was up in her room. He grabbed a Gryffindor in Ginny's year named Maria Brently.  
  
'Maria, would you go up to your room and see if Ginny's there? If she is, would you please tell her that Harry wants to talk to her in the Common Room as soon as possible?' Harry asked Maria. Maria looked as if she was star-struck, having finally been adressed by Harry Potter, the guy who was famous. Maria nodded quickly, and hurried up the girls staircase.  
  
A few minutes later, Maria came back down, alone.  
  
'She's not there Harry, sorry.' Maria said, and headed back up the girls staircase.  
  
Harry sighed. He needed someone to talk to. All the people around him were beginning to suspect that Hermione's dissapearance had something to do with Harry, so many people were avoiding him.  
  
At that moment, Dumbledore walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry looked up surprised to see the Headmaster.  
  
'Harry, I'd like a word with you over here please.' Dumbledore motioned to an empty corner of the common room, and Harry walked over to him.  
  
'Yes Headmaster?' Harry said timidly.  
  
'I have done some more research on this issue of yours, and I have found that there is another way to relieve you of your mark, without killing Hermione.' Dumbledore said. Harry couldn't have looked happier if he tried.  
  
'What is it Professor?' Harry asked, unable to hide his joy.  
  
'You have to convince her to turn to the good side, and your mark will fade.' Dumbledore said.  
  
'Can I go to Azkaban and see her?' Harry asked.  
  
'That appears to be the only way you will be able to talk with her.' Dumbledore continued.  
  
'Then it's settled? When can I go?' Harry said eagerly.  
  
'You actually want to go to Azkaban?' Dumbledore asked.  
  
'If it'll help Hermione.' Harry replied.  
  
'Alright then, you may go this weekend.' Dumbledore told Harry. 'But I am not happy about your decision.'  
  
'That's fine.' Harry said. 'Thanks Professor.'  
  
Dumbledore walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room, leaving Harry with his good news. Harry was thinking about how he would convince Hermione to turn to the good side again. So far he had nothing but his and Ron's friendship, but he was sure he'd think of something which Hermione would be unable to refuse.  
  
~***~  
  
That week passed rather slower than usual for Harry. He knew it was because he was looking forward to seeing Hermione again. Harry couldn't help but feel a little nervous when Saturday came. There was no Quidditch match, so Harry had the whole day to convince Hermione to turn good again. He only hoped his plan would work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* I'm sorry that chapter was short, but I've been leaving everyone hanging by not writing something, so I thought, better a short chapter than no chapter at all. In the next chapter, you'll find out what happens in Azkaban! Please R&R! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	9. A Teeny Bit Of Draco

I've Been Living A Lie  
  
~* Hello everyone, I just realised two important things: 1. I haven't written anything for this fic in a while, and 2. It's supposed to be a Draco/Hermione fic! Geez! What's wrong with me! I forgot all about the whole Draco being in love with Hermione thing! Tee hee! This is a very random chapter (dedicated to Auburn who seems to like my random chapters). *~  
  
Chapter 8 ~ A Teeny Bit Of Draco  
  
Draco Malfoy had been informed about recent events. Recent events including Hermione being a death eater, and turning Harry into one as well. He liked the new Hermione even more than the old one!  
  
'Professor Snape, can I go see Hermione in Azkaban?' Draco asked in Potions. The Gryffindors, especially Harry, stared at him, shocked and confused. Let me remind you that only he, Harry, Ron and the teachers know that Hermione is in Azkaban. Who knows how Draco found out?  
  
'Why?' Asked the Professor.  
  
'Yeah, why?' Jeered the Gryffindors.  
  
'Well, due to recent events of Veritiserum being inserted in my drink, I haven't been able to lie, and everyone found out in public display that I'm in love with Hermione Granger, so I figure I'll be able to make her good again.'  
  
'What's he talking about Professor? Is Hermione in Azkaban? Is that why she's not been to classes?' Pansy Parkinson asked Snape.  
  
'Don't listen to Malfoy, he's deranged.' Harry muttered across the classroom. A few people laughed.  
  
'He must be deranged if he's in love with Granger!' Blaise Zabini yelled out for the whole class to hear. All the Slytherins burst out laughing, and some Gryffindors were trying to decide whether or not this comment was funny, and whether it payed out more on Hermione or Malfoy. A few of them managed a small giggle.  
  
'I am not deranged! And you all know that I can't lie. . . so you should believe me when I say that Hermione Granger is in Azkaban because she's -'  
  
'ER HERM.' Harry coughed loudly. 'That is quite enough of your nonsense rambling Malfoy.'  
  
'Yeah, now is a very good time for you to shut up.' Ron added. Lavender nudged Ron.  
  
'Is Hermione really in Azkaban?' She asked. Ron remained silent and tried to concentrate on his Potions work. Lavender nudged Ron again.  
  
'What?' He asked, staring needles into Lavender.  
  
'Is Hermione in Azkaban?' Lavender asked bravely.  
  
'I'm not going to dignify that with an answer.' Ron replied.  
  
~***~  
  
'So it's settled, you can go talk to Hermione.' Professor McGonagall was saying to Draco Malfoy. 'You may have a chance to bring her back to the light side.'  
  
'Does this mean I get to try before Harry does?' Malfoy asked hopefully.  
  
'Indeed it does Mr Malfoy, however, if you fail, Harry will no doubt be able to break her.' McGonagall replied. Draco smiled.  
  
'Ha ha, I get first go at her.' He taunted.  
  
'Mister Malfoy, this is serious business you're dealing with, Hermione Granger is a Death Eater, and she must not be taken lightly.' The Professor said sternly.  
  
'Yes Professor, I understand,' Malfoy said slowly.  
  
'Alright then, you may head to Azkaban. You must use the fireplace in the Entrance Hall to travel to the Azkaban Lobby. A witch there will escourt you to the cell in which contains Hermione.' McGonagall explained.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Yes, there will be more chapters! I'm terribly sorry for the delay on this one, but the next one will definitely be up much sooner than this one was! In the next chapter, Draco visits Hermione. You'll have to wait to find out what happens there! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	10. A Teeny Bit More Draco

I Cannot Tell A Lie  
  
~* Hey everyone, thanks to those who reviewed, and to those who read and didn't review, I'll never know! Lol! Hope you all like this chapter! *~  
  
Chapter 9 ~ A Teeny Bit More Draco  
  
Draco had been transported to the Azkaban Lobby. This was quite unexpected for the Wizard Prison. It was large, and white, or light colours. There was a small white circle of desks in the center of the room, and a large white fireplace of which Draco had come from. There was a small, blonde witch dressed in white robes who was doing some paperwork. Draco heard the echo's of his footsteps as he walked over to the witch. She snapped her head up, and Draco read her nametag; Lillian Drysdale.  
  
'May I help you?' Lillian asked. Draco looked uncomfortable for a while, but soon gained his confidence, and spoke. Not being able to lie, he spoke the truth.  
  
'I hope so Miss, would you beable to take me to Hermione Granger? I have permission from the Headmaster of Hogwarts to see her.' Draco said confidently. Lillian frowned, but pointed to a large white door on the far side of the room.  
  
'Go through there, Miss Granger is in the forty-fifth cell on the left.' She put her head down, once again involved in her paperwork, and wouldn't utter a single word more to Draco.  
  
Draco sighed, and walked through the door. He was surprised at the scenery change, it was dark, damp and unwelcoming like the Lobby was. Draco wondered why Azkaban would have an all white Lobby, but he quickly forgot about it as he had to count the cells to Hermione's.  
  
Forty, forty-one, forty-two, forty-three- forty-four, fourty-five. He had finally reached Hermione's cell after a long walk down the dark corridor. He peeked through the bars, and saw Hermione sitting there. She was just sitting there, not doing anything to pass the time, simply staring at the wall.  
  
'Hermione.' Draco said meekly. She looked blankly towards him.  
  
'I was expecting you to visit me eventually.' She said, with a blank, expressionless voice. It scared Draco to hear someone talk with such nothinglessness (A/N - I don't think that's a word, but work with me here).  
  
'How did you know I would come?' Draco asked timidly.  
  
'I knew you would come because you admitted you were in love with me. I do not doubt that you are still prisioner of the veriterserum.' Hermione replied in her blank voice.  
  
'That is true, I still cannot lie.' Draco said, almost sadly.  
  
'I am sorry for making the dose so strong, because what I am about to ask you may need a false answer.' Hermione's eyes bored into Draco's, causing him to shift uncomfortably.  
  
'Well?' Draco dared to ask.  
  
'If you have come to try to turn me to the light side, and help Harry Potter, when were you planning on becoming a Death Eater yourself?' Hermione asked, not showing any tonality in her voice whatsoever.  
  
'I am not planning to become a Death Eater. I am here to tell you that I like the "Dangerous Hermione", and hope very much so that you would consider to come back from the dark side?' Was what Draco said.  
  
'I wouldn't dream of coming back to Dumbledore, unless you can give me a very good reason.' Hermione replied.  
  
'Well, um, erm, a good reason is that you have a lot of friends who will support and love you, and your family who love you no matter what. The dark side offers no love, just pain.' Draco said, towards the end, sounding fully confident that he had said the right thing. Hermione thought about this for a while.  
  
'You will need to prove this, bring Harry and Ron here. I know Harry will come, but if Ron doesn't, you will fail, and I will remain here until my master comes for me.' Hermione said after a while. Draco smiled. He had succedeed, so simply. All he needed now was Harry and Ron's co-operation, which he planned on getting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Sorry for the cut short chapter, but I wanted to post this one before I got kicked off the net for tonight! The next one will be longer! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	11. Ungiven Cooperation

I Cannot Tell A Lie

~* Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, so if you guys are still reading this, thank you! *~

****

Chapter 10 ~ Ungiven Co-operation

Draco sprinted through the halls of Hogwarts, desperately trying to find Harry and Ron. He was beginning to think that they didn't want to be found, because it seemed they had left the premises. 

Draco burst into Dumbledore's office panting. The old Professor looked up from what he was doing, and pushed his glasses to the end of his nose. 

'Yes Mister Malfoy?' 

'Where are Harry and Ron?' Draco yelled, panting from running around the school. He put him hands on his knees and tried desperately to get his breath back. 

'They have gone to Azkaban to visit Miss Granger, why do you ask?' Dumbledore got no answer as Draco was already gone, not hearing the last part of his sentence. Draco fled the third floor and sprinted down the stairs in an attempt to get to Azkaban before Lillian told Harry and Ron where Hermione was. 

He practically lept into the fire place, grabbing a handful of floo power on his way. 

'Azkaban Prison!' Draco yelled, throwing the floor powder into the ashes. He was immediately transported to Azbakan, the white lobby. He looked around the room, hoping to see Harry and Ron. When Draco didn't see them, he crossed the room rather quickly and burst through the white doors. 

The first thing he noticed were Harry and Ron, casually walking through the dirty hallway. Dementors crawled around the hall, and Draco was thankful that they weren't there the last time he was visiting Hermione. Draco sprinted up to them, calling their names. Harry and Ron stopped and turned around. 

'I need to talk to you!' Draco said as he caught up to the pair of Gryffindors. 

'What now Malfoy?' Harry asked, exasporated. 

'Hermione said that she'd turn good again if I brought you two to see her,' Draco began. 

'Well we're here aren't we,' Ron spat. 

'You guys should play along, pretent I convinced you to come because of her safety and that you miss her and love her and want her to become good again,' Draco continued. 

'You're the only one who loves her, Malfoy.' Harry grinned, and Ron slapped him a high five. 

'Nice one Harry,' Ron said with a smirk. 

'I'm serious!' Draco said impatiently. 

'Well, we should believe him, seeing as he's still unable to lie,' Harry said thoughtfully. 

'Okay,' Ron agreed, and the three boys walked the rest of the hall to Hermione's cell. Hermione was sitting with her back to the cage bars, staring at the back wall of her cell. 

'Hermione,' Draco said meekly. Hermione spun around to face the three boys. Her face remained expressionless. 

'Hello,' She said dully. 

'Hi Hermione, we have missed you, Draco came to get us, and we came because we miss you, and we love you, and appreciate you, and we want you to come back to Hogwarts and become good again.' Ron said, saying exactly what Draco wanted him to say. Hermione's eyes flickered, as if losing their harshness for a second but then going back to hard, cold rocks. 

'Malfoy told you to say that,' Hermione said finally. 

'No, he didn't,' Harry said quickly. 

'Then let Malfoy say it, he can't lie,' Hermione turned to Malfoy. _Oh shit_, Draco thought because he knew that he couldn't lie. He tried anyway. 

'I didn't tell them to say that,' Draco said, looking surprised at his ability to lie. Hermione let her defences down. 

'I'm sorry you guys,' She said, and looked about to cry. Draco just looked confused, he tried to say that he's a girl, but it came out; 

'I'm a guy,' Hermione, Harry and Ron looked at him strangely. 

'We knew that Malfoy,' Harry said. 

'Really? I always thought he was a girl crossdresser!' Ron smirked. 

'That's not very nice, Ron,' Harry said. 

'Yeah, but now you know the truth!' Hermione added. The three Gryffindors smirked. Draco just looked confused, wondering how he could lie about not telling Ron and Harry to say the things they did. Harry and Ron just thought that the Veritaserum had worn off or something. 

'We have to get back to Hogwarts, so that Dumbledore can sign your release papers Hermione,' Draco said, and pulled Harry and Ron away. 

'What was that all about, Malfoy? We were having fun talking to Hermione, she's the old Hermione again.' Harry cried when they were out of earshot of Hermione. 

'Yeah, for the past months she's been acting weird, and this is the first time we've seen her normal in ages!' Ron added. 

'Guys, I'm still under Veritaserum, I lied back there and I don't know how,' Draco said. 

'Well duh, because we were going to say all those things even if you hadn't told us to,' Ron explained. 

'Oh, but I _did _tell you to, whether you listened or not,' Draco said, wondering how this was possible. 

'Who cares, it worked, Hermione's back.' Harry said as he pushed the doors open to reveal the white lobby. There was a splatter of red where Lillian once sat. Harry, Ron and Draco ran over to the middle desks to find Lillian, dead. 

'Oh Merlin! What happened?' Harry said, worried. The three boys exchanged looks. 

'Hermione!' They all said together, sprinting back through the doors and down the dank hallway to Hermione's cell. The door was open, and Hermione was gone. There were some splatters of blood on the floor. Hermione was gone. 

'Oh this is bad!' Ron said shakily. 

'They've taken Hermione!' Harry cried frantically. 

'We have to get back to the school and let Dumbledore know.' Draco said, the only one thinking with a clear head. Harry and Ron nodded in agreement, and they sprinted back to the white lobby where the flooed back to Hogwarts. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

~* I hope you all liked that chapter! Sorry again for the lateness of it! *~

~Gryffindor Gal~


	12. A Hallucination

I Cannot Tell A Lie

~* Alright, here's the next chapter for this fiction, I hope you all like it. *~

****

Chapter 11 ~ A Hallucination

Dumbledore followed the three students back to Azkaban, glancing around the lobby. He noticed that there was no blood anywhere. Dumbledore frowned at the boys. 

'What is the meaning of this? You said that there was blood, and that Lillian was dead,' Dumbledore said, getting annoyed that his time was being wasted. The three boys goggled. 

'I swear Professor, Lillian was dead, and there was blood splattered all around, and Hermione's gone!' Ron yelled. 

'It's true, Hermione is gone, and Lillian is dead, even go check Hermione's cell,' Draco said. Harry wandered over to the reception desks and looked around. There was no signs of blood, and Lillian's body had been removed. 

'I don't understand,' Harry said blankly. 'Lillian's body was right here -' He pointed '- and there was blood splattered everywhere!' 

'Yeah, Professor, it's all true,' Ron urged. Dumbledore creased his brow. 

'Let us go and check Miss Granger's cell,' He said cautiously, walking through the white doors into the damp hallway. The three boys followed him eagerly, each wanting to know if Hermione was back in her cell. 

When they reached Hermione's cell, Harry, Ron and Draco each gasped. Hermione was back in her cell, like nothing had happened. When she saw them with Dumbledore, she smiled. 

'Have you come to sign my release papers, Professor?' Hermione asked politely. Dumbledore frowned at the three boys, but he reluctantly nodded towards Hermione, who smiled. 

~***~

Hermione had returned to Hogwarts, and things were slowly starting to slip back into the normal routine. However, there was the small issue that Harry, Ron and Draco _knew_ what they had seen. They were one hundred percent positive that they had all seen the same thing, the splatters of blood in the lobby, Lillian dead, Hermione gone and the blood in her cell. 

Dumbledore didn't believe them, of course. He simply thought it was a ploy to get him to Azkaban to sign Hermione's release papers. 

'Hermione,' Harry said, 'Do you remember what happened after Ron, Malfoy and myself left your cell to get Dumbledore?' 

'Yes, I waited patiently in my cell, and you returned with Dumbledore a while later,' Hermione said. 

'So, you didn't see us come back?' Ron asked, catching on. Hermione looked confused. 

'No, you didn't come back before you came with Dumbledore, did you?' She asked. 

'No, we didn't,' Harry said. 'We have to go and talk to Malfoy, we'll be back a bit later,' Harry said, grabbing Ron's arm and dragging him out of the common room. 

'What was that all about? Why doesn't she remember us coming back?' Ron asked. 

'That's because she wasn't there when we went back, remember?' Harry said. 

'Yes, but then, oh it's all confusing! What happened?' Ron whined. 

'I don't know, but I have a feeling someone planted a chip in our sub-consciousness or something like that,' 

'You mean like an alien probe?' Ron asked, his eyes bulging. 

'Well, not _that_ extreme, but I have a good feeling Voldemort has something to do with this,' Ron cringed at the name. 

'What makes you think that?' Ron asked. 

'Well, we all had the same memory of Lillian dead, Hermione gone and all the blood, maybe that scene was planted in our heads?' Harry explained. Ron frowned. 

'That doesn't make any sense, how could someone get that close to plant a memory in our heads?' 

'I don't know, but we need to talk to Malfoy,' Harry said, as they reached the Slytherin common room entrance. 

'We don't know the password,' Ron stated the obvious. 

'Thanks for letting me know, Ron,' Harry said sarcastically. 

'I was just saying… anyway, how do you expect we'll get inside?' Ron said. 

'Someone's bound to come out eventually, we'll just say that we need to talk to Malfoy,' Harry said. 

'Like a Slytherin's going to obey us,' Ron snorted. 

'Fair statement,' Harry agreed. 

'So now how do we talk to Malfoy?' 

'He'll come out sooner or later, then we'll talk to him,' Harry replied, and sat down against the wall opposite to the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Ron followed suit. 

~***~

Just like Harry had said, Malfoy came out. It was about three hours after they had sat down, and Malfoy glanced at them like they were crazy. 

'Potter, Weasley, what are you doing here?' He asked nastily. Both Gryffindors stood up. 

'We needed to talk to you,' Harry said. Malfoy sneered. 

'The Veritaserum has worn off, and don't you think I'm going to be nice to you now,'

'We don't care, we just want to know that you saw that same thing that we did in Azkaban,' Ron muttered. 

'You already know that I saw the same thing you did, so why bother asking?' Draco spat. 

'Just had to confirm,' Harry mumbled, and they walked away. 

'That was pointless,' Ron said when they were out of earshot. 

'I know that, but now Malfoy's going to go back to being a jerk, and act like he doesn't care about Hermione any more,' Harry sighed. 

'Such a shame, who cares, let's move on with our lives, things are quite back to normal,' Ron said and began to walk off, but Harry stopped him. 

'Things can't be normal when we are all hallucinating, and seeing the same thing!' Harry yelled, he was beginning to get frustrated that he didn't know what was going on. 

'Who cares? It's in the past, Hermione is back with us, safe and sound, and good, so get over the hallucination,' 

'I don't think I can, I'm going to look into it,' Harry said, and walked off in the direction of the library.

~***~

In a situation like this, he would turn to Hermione for help normally, but Harry couldn't ask Hermione. He had a gut feeling that she was behind their hallucination, and he had to prove it. But how? Ron wouldn't believe him, he thinks that Hermione's back to normal. Harry didn't believe that she was. 

So there he was, in the Library, looking for every piece of information he could find. Unfortunately for him, that was nothing. After three hours, it was beginning to get late, and Harry decided that it would be best if he just went and asked Dumbledore. 

Five minutes later, Harry stood outside the gargoyle throwing random names of sweets to try and get the gargoyle to stand down. 

'Professor Dumbledore,' Harry said when he finally managed to get in the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore placed his book on the table and looked over his half moon specks at Harry. 

'Yes, Harry, is there something I can do for you?' 

'Actually, Professor, there is,' Harry began. 'I was wondering if you knew anything about having certain scenes placed in someone's mind,' He paused. 'Ron, Malfoy and I all lived the same incident where Lillian was dead, Hermione kidnapped and blood splatters in the lobby and Hermione's cell,' 

'That is a tough question, Harry, but simple,' Dumbledore began. 'Yes, that is possible, it's called a Hologram,' Harry smacked himself on the forehead. 

'Of _course_! A hologram! _Why_ didn't I think of that before?' 

'That is a much harder question to answer,' Dumbledore smiled.

'Well, _who_ would put a hologram over Azkaban?' Harry asked. 

'Who do you think, Harry, tell me, have either you or Ron _touched_ Hermione since she has been back?' Dumbledore asked. Harry frowned in concentration as he tried to think whether he'd touched Hermione. 

'No, sir, I don't believe so,' Harry replied. 

'Then I suggest you try, go up to her and give her a hug,' Dumbledore said, sounding so final, like the conversation was over. 

'Thank you sir,' Harry said, and he left the office. 

~***~

Harry burst into the common room, where he saw Ron and Hermione sitting by the fireplace having a conversation. They turned their heads to see Harry run up to them. 

'Hi Harry, what's wrong?' Ron asked seeing the look on his friend's face. Harry quickly turned to Hermione. 

'Hermione, how are you, it's been ages since I've seen you this happy, I'm so glad,' Harry leaned forward to give Hermione a hug, instead he fell straight through her. Ron's mouth dropped open and his eyes widdened. 

'She's a ghost?' 

Hermione disappeared into thin air. Harry shook his head. 

'No, Ron, she was a hologram,'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

~* How did you all like that chapter? Let me know what you think in a review. *~

~Gryffindor Gal~


	13. Death To Those Who Know Too Much

I Cannot Tell A Lie

~* Hey all, thank you for your patience! I hope you all like this chapter. *~

****

Chapter 12 ~ Death To Those Who Know Too Much

Ron's eyes bulged. 

'A hologram, are you sure?' He stammered. 

'Yes,' Harry nodded. 'I'm positive.' 

'But how, and why? And what happened to all the blood? And Lillian's body? What's going on!' Ron wailed. 

'I have no idea, and I don't think Malfoy would know either,' Harry replied. 

'If this is some sort of sick joke, it's not funny!' Ron cried. 

'I know it's not funny, and I don't think it's meant to be a joke, someone's messing with our heads, not for fun, but because they have to in order to get Hermione away,' Harry said softly. 

'What would anyone want with Hermione?' Ron asked. 

'She's a death eater, she's probably setting all this up,' Harry said thoughtfully. 'I say we go find Malfoy, and find out what the hell is going on,' 

'Good idea,' Ron replied, and the two left the Gryffindor common room. 

~***~

Draco scowled, he'd just found out that the people he was trying to talk to weren't listening, infact, they looked rather distant. He waved his hand over their faces, no response. 

'Hello? I was talking to you!' He growled, punching the arm of the nearest guy. Much to Draco's surprise, his fist went straight through the arm like the guy was a ghost. Draco yelled in surprise and bolted out of the library. 

He kept running down the corridors, occasionally looking over his shoulder to make sure no ghosts were following him. 

Before he knew it, Draco had crashed into two boys. He fell back and rubbed his head, groaning. 

'Next time, watch where you're - Malfoy! Just the person we were looking for,' 

Draco stood up off the ground to face the two people he least wanted to see at that time, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. 

'Great,' He grumbled. 'Just what I need at a time like this,'

'At a time like what?' Ron asked. 

'Look, we just found out that "Hermione" was a hologram, would you happen to know anything about that?' Harry asked. 

'Great! You're accusing me of helping whoever did this to kidnap Hermione! I'm being framed I tell you!' Draco cried. 

'We aren't accusing you of anything, simply asking whether you have noticed anything strange going on in the school,' Ron tried to stay calm. Draco frowned suspiciously. 

'So what if I have,' He tested. 

'Then you either tell us, or you go down for the kidnapping of Hermione,' Ron threatened. 

'Fine, fine, but I don't know anything about Hermione being kidnapped, I only know that just before, I was in the library, then all of a sudden the people who I was talking to stopped moving, they looked in a daze,' Draco paused before considering to tell them about the arm. 'I punched the closest one in the arm, but my fist went straight through it,' 

'That's like Hermione, I went to touch her and I went straight through her, then she disappeared, she was a hologram,' Harry said. 

'What's going on?' Ron asked no one inparticular. 

'I don't know,' Harry replied blankly. 

'Then where's the real Hermione?' Draco asked. 

'We don't know that either, you dimwit, or else we would be saving her right now!' Ron exploded. 'I can't take much more of this, my mind's being tampered with, my close friend is gone, and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it!' 

'It's going to be okay Ron, we'll get Hermione back somehow, I haven't figured out how yet, but we'll get her back,' Harry said. Draco looked around. 

'Er, do you guys hear that?' 

'Yeah, that's the bell for classes to begin,' Harry said. 

'What else do you hear?' Draco continued. Harry and Ron paused for a few moments to listen, trying to work out what Draco was talking about. 

'I don't hear a thing,' 

'Nothing,' 

'Exactly, _nothing_, where _is_ everyone?' Draco said. This question left Harry and Ron dumbstricken. 

'I don't know,' Harry finally said. 

'This is too creepy,' Ron shivered. 

'Yes, yes it is,' Harry said. 

'Maybe it's all a bad dream, we'll wake up in the morning and none of this would have happened, Hermione wouldn't be a Death Eater, and we wouldn't be in this mess,' Ron suggested. 

'That's not going to happen, Weasley,' Draco snapped. 

'Don't get me started, Malfoy!' Ron spat. 

'Hey! We have to all be civil if we're going to get anywhere in this situation,' Harry yelled. 'We all have to keep a cool head on our shoulders, no spinning out,' 

'Whatever,' Ron grumbled and looked away from Draco. 

All of a sudden, there was a large flash of green light and heavy smoke clouded the hallway. Draco, Harry and Ron covered their eyes and coughed to get the smoke out of their lungs. When the smoke cleared, the boys looked up. 

'You three know too much,' A cloaked man said in a deep voice. 

'What do you mean we know too much?' Harry asked, and turned to Ron, 'What does he mean we know too much?' 

'You know about our plans, and now you must die,' The cloaked figure lifted his wand and spoke the words, 'Avada Kedavara,' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

~* Oh dear, yes my apologies for the length, but this is the chapter leading to the final chapter! I did mention at the very beginning that this wouldn't be a very long fiction. The next chapter is the last! No more I Cannot Tell A Lie after that! How sad… well sorry for keeping everyone waiting with this chapter, I'll get the final chapter up as soon as I can! *~ 

~Gryffindor Gal~


	14. The Final Run

I Cannot Tell A Lie

~* Here it is! The final chapter! This will be my first complete fiction! 

Before I get into the chapter, I would like to make special thanks to the people who have been there from the beginning - **Fallen Angel of Hell, radarPLO, Ellie Granger, Her-mo-ninny1, Sailor Kirby, Kokoro Kawari, purfect child, katie janeway **and** PhoenixPadfoot89**. So many people have reviewed, but I thought I'd just mention the people who have reviewed most (and since the near beginning), or I'd be here all day! Thank you to everyone!

It has been a long time and it's hard to believe that it's finally coming to an end! I really appreciate everyone who has reviewed and supported this story. 

To those of you who haven't checked out some of my other stories, they're all on my profile if you would like to read them. 

Well, once again, thank you for everyone support, and I'll get into the final chapter! *~

****

Chapter 13 ~ The Final Run

Draco, Harry and Ron cringed back, their arms shielding their face, and the flash of green light. They stood there, waiting for the inevitable. A few moments passed, and Harry slowly moved his arm away from his face. Draco and Ron followed suit. The cloaked figure was gone. 

Ron walked over to where the figure had been standing, and grasped at the air, thinking that it may have disappeared under an invisibility cloak. Harry began to pace backwards and forwards in the middle of the hallway. 

'I don't understand,' He said stroking his chin. 

'We should have died, I heard him speak the killing curse!' Ron said, confused. 

'What the _hell _is going on?' Draco bellowed, clearly pissed off.

'If we knew, don't you think we would have _told _you by now?' Harry spat, just as irritated as Malfoy.

'Alright, settle down, something odd is definitely going on here,' Ron said. 

'Gee you're quick today, Weasel,' Draco hissed. Without warning, the corridor went completely black. An eerie feel fell over the three boys, and they all shivered in unison. 

'Now what?' Harry asked, more annoyed than frightened, meanwhile, Ron's teeth chattered like there was no tomorrow. A flash of lightning lit up the room for a small while, and they got an abrupt glimpse of shadowed figures moving towards them. 

'This is worse than that other guy,' Draco pointed out. 'These guys might actually manage to kill us without screwing up!' 

'You just _had _to go and say that, didn't you?' Harry said sarcastically. Although he was making sarcastic remarks, Harry was just as terrified as Draco and Ron. The three boys backed up against eachother, and waited for the dark figures to determine their fate. 

Lightning struck again, shimmering a small streak of light through the corridor. The dark figures were now inches away from Harry, Ron and Draco. Ron whimpered silently, while Draco and Harry brought out their wands, posed, ready for battle. A battle which never came. Minutes passed, and there was no signs of attack. 

'Oh boy…' Harry moaned. 

'They sure seem to know how to keep up suspense,' Draco muttered. Ron was silent. A creak could be heard from a distance. A raging storm pelted down heavy rain, and occasional lightning. A blood curtling scream came from what seemed like the next room. 

'That sounded like Hermione!' Harry yelled. He and Draco bolted into the room where the scream had come from. They were followed closely by Ron, who wasn't so eager to face whatever had made her scream. 

The room was fully lit, and everyone seemed packed in their. Infact, decorations hung from the walls and ceiling. Enchanted balloons zipped around the room, and a huge banner hung at the far end, baring the word: _Surprise!_

'Now I'm freaked,' Draco said, raising an eyebrow. 

'Hologram?' Harry suggested. 

'No!' Hermione had pushed her way through the crowd of people who were smiling and laughing heartily. 

'Surprise!' Everyone yelled at once, mimicking the word on the banner. 

'Huh?' Ron said, finally speaking. 

'This whole thing was a set up!' Hermione cried gleefully. 

'Wait a minute…' Harry said slowly. 

'You put us through this drama… all for a practical joke?' Draco demanded. 

'Everyone was in on it from the beginning!' Hermione exclaimed. Professor Dumbledore emerged from the crowd and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. 

'This one has quite an imagination,' He beamed at his student. 

'_You_ set this up?' Draco demanded. 

'That's right,' Hermione said. 'Right from the moment I suggested to Ron and Harry that we get a truth serum into your goblet,' Ron's mouth moved up and down, as if he was trying to say something, but couldn't find the words. He successfully managed to look like a fish. 

'You're kidding?' Harry stuttered. 

'Nope, wasn't it fun?' Hermione giggled. 

'Far from it!' Draco bellowed. 'I've never been so ridiculed in my _life!_' 

'Oh come on, Malfoy, take a joke!' Hermione playfully smacked him on the arm. 

'I … don't … believe … this,' Ron said, mouth still gaping. He sat down abruptly. On the floor. Hermione instantaneously knelt down and put her hand on his shoulder to balance him. 

'Ron, are you okay?' She asked tenderly. 

'No!' Came the reply. 

'Hermione,' Harry said coldly. 'I think you should just leave him.' Hermione looked confused. 

'Why? What did I do? It was just a bit of playful fun, harmless, right?' She said, standing up.

'No, you can't just play with people like that!' Draco yelled. 'Especially after what information you got out of me when I was under that stupid truth potion!' In his rage, he kicked the leg of a table bearing various munchies and a large punch bowl. The leg collapsed, tilting the table. All the food fell to the broken leg and crashed down onto the floor in a mess. 

'Oh dear,' Hermione said. Ron hugged his knees and began rocking back and forth in his position on the floor. Hermione bit her lip. 

'You've got a _lot _of explaining to do!' Harry hissed through his teeth, trying not to yell. 

'I'll clean that up later,' Draco muttered under his breath, referring to the mess he had made with the food. 

People began to sense that the party was over, and began to pile out of the room. 

'Yeah, that's _right_, you leave!' Harry yelled after them. Some people looked over their shoulder and began to walk faster. When all the people were gone, save Dumbledore, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco, Harry turned back to Hermione.

'I thought it would be fun,' Hermione said lamely. 

'Fun? _Fun?_' Harry roared. 

'You had us fearing for our lives!' Draco bellowed. 

'I'm sorry,' Hermione said, hanging her head. 'I just thought you guys could take a joke, and I thought it would give me something to do,' 

'We thought you were a Death Eater!' Ron cried from the floor. 

'We thought you were abducted by Death Eaters and tortured, or even _killed!_' Harry screamed. 

'How could you let us believe something like that?' Ron asked. 

'I … I don't know,' Hermione said, on the verge of tears. 'Don't be mad,' 

'Mad? _Mad?_' Harry exclaimed. 

'We're _worse_ than _mad!_' Draco yelled. 

'We're _beyond_ just being _mad_!' Harry added. 

'More like furious!' Draco said. 

'I'm sorry…' Hermione repeated. 'I just thought you would be happy that none of it was real.' Ron stood up and faced Hermione. 

'You… you had real guts to do that to your closest friends… and Malfoy -' 

'I resent that,' Draco said. 

'- I just don't know how you could have done this,' Ron finished, and he walked out of the room, closely followed by Draco, and then Harry, who gave Hermione one last look of betrayal before leaving the room. 

~***~

Harry, Ron and Draco sat alone in the "off limits" Astronomy Tower, each had their head in their hands. Harry rested his chin on the palms of his hands, elbows rested on his knees. 

'Do you still love her?' Ron asked, looking at Draco. 

'Hell no,' Draco replied. 

'Fair enough,' Ron replied. Harry seemed to be taking it the worst, his eyes glazed over, not speaking. Every now and then, Ron and Draco would attempt to start a conversation, _small talk_, but it never went anywhere. 

'I just can't believe she would do something like that -' Ron said, but was cut off by Harry. 

'Drop it, Ron, we've already heard that before!' He snarled. Silence. 

'Well, we _can't_ stay mad at her forever, can we?' Ron asked timidly after a few minutes. Harry simply growled in response. 

'Well, _I'm _allowed to stay mad at her forever, because I'm _supposed _to hate Gryffindors,' Draco said smugly. 'So instead of sulking like a Gryffindor with you two, I'm going back to my house.' With those words said, Draco stood up and left the Astronomy Tower. Ron stood up. 

'He's right you know, life goes on, we can't sulk forever.' Ron said. 'Are you coming?' No response. 'Well, I'll be in the Gryffindor common room if you need anything,' Ron left the Astronomy Tower, and Harry, in peace.

~***~

Ron stepped into the Gryffindor common room gingerly. He looked around, and saw that it was empty, save Hermione, who was curled up on a lounge chair. Ron walked towards her, and as soon as she heard his footsteps, her head snapped up. It was obvious that Hermione had been crying. 

'Hi,' Ron said in a small voice.

'Hi,' Hermione responded. Her voice sounded cracked, and her throat must have been extremely sore. Ron sat down next to her, and wrapped his friend in a hug. Hermione began to cry again. 

'It's okay, I forgive you!' Ron said, and pulled away from the hug. 

'Harry doesn't.' Hermione mumbled. 

'He will come around eventually,' Ron re-assured her. 

'I don't think he will,' Hermione said softly. 'I just wanted to have a bit of a joke, that's all,' She whimpered. 

'Well, if you'd wanted a bit of a joke, you should have just stuck rubber snakes in our beds while we were sleeping or something like that,' Ron said with a goofy grin. Hermione laughed, but it was mixed with her sobs, and sounded more like a caterwaul than a laugh. 

'He hates me,' She said. 

'No, he doesn't.' Ron reassured her. 'But on the bright side, Malfoy does!' He added happily. Hermione smiled. 

'That's nice,' She said. 

'Don't be sad.' Ron told her. 

'Not possible, but thanks anyway,' Hermione said, and she stood up. 'I think what I need is to get some rest, goodnight,' She headed up the girls staircase before Ron could say anything to stop her. He checked his watch, and saw that it was ten o'clock that night. Yawning, Ron decided to call it a night. It had been a very eventful day.

~***~

Harry trumped into the Gryffindor common room at three o'clock the next morning, tired and grumpy. He headed up the boys staircase, and flopped into bed. 

The boys woke up four hours later to Hermione opening the door with a click. Harry opened his eyes long enough to see who it was, and seeing it was Hermione, he shut his eyes tight and pretended to be asleep. Ron, however, got up and walked over to Harry's bed. 

'Oi, Harry, wake up,' He shoved Harry, who rolled over and pulled the covers up over his head. Ron shrugged at Hermione. 'I guess he came in late,' He suggested. Either way, Harry was not getting up, for anyone. 

'Harry,' Hermione stepped cautiously over to his bed, and poked her head through the gap in the curtains. 'I know you're awake,' She added. 

'I haven't forgiven you yet,' Harry grumbled into his pillow. 

'Are you kidding?' Ron asked. Harry sat up and faced his two friends. 'You're still not over it? Come on mate, give her a break.' The edges of Harry's mouth showed small signs of a smile, but his facial expression remained cold. 

'No, I'm not over it, what Hermione did was wrong,' Harry said firmly, talking about Hermione like she wasn't even there. Hermione began to cry. Harry's heart just melted then and there. He looked at her with sympathy. 

'She didn't mean it,' Ron said. Harry smiled and crawled over to Ron and Hermione. He then preceeded to envelope Hermione in a hug. 

'Life's too short to hold grudges against friends,' Harry said. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, her sleeves falling to reveal her slender shoulders. Ron frowned as he noticed the Dark Mark burning brightly in her delicate skin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

~* Its over! *~

~Gryffindor Gal~ 


End file.
